


Hugs, Apologies, Snow

by auntieomega, IceNChrome



Series: Manips for 'A Marvelish Romance' by Auntieomega [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Apologies, Hugs, M/M, Photoshop, Photoshop Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 14:56:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6012793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega, https://archiveofourown.org/users/IceNChrome/pseuds/IceNChrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki almost throws it all away...almost.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugs, Apologies, Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Bag of Cats for Reindeer Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3877150) by [auntieomega](https://archiveofourown.org/users/auntieomega/pseuds/auntieomega). 



> This is a photo manipulation to bring a visual to scenes from Auntieomega's lovely A Marvelish Romance universe.

So it's Valentine's Day! Last week, we decided we wanted something fun and silly, this week, we're going for something sweet and romantic for our two favorite fellas. This is from A Bag of Cats for Reindeer Games, which actually takes place during the Christmas/Yule holiday season.

Thor had given Loki a rather harebrained gift in front of everyone at Tony's Holiday party. It comes about the tasteless gift originated with a comment Bruce made during Loki's initial invasion of Earth and before they got together. Loki took extreme exception and he and Bruce got in a very heated argument out on Tony's balcony. Overreacting, Loki almost breaks it off with Bruce. After talking things out, they kiss and embrace while the snow falls on them...and until Tony comes out to cool things off before everyone gets WAY too much of a show!

Honestly, I think this is one of the first parts in the series where Loki begins exhibiting signs of healing. He doesn't allow his anger to make him jump off the proverbial bridge again when he feels betrayed. He puts trust in Bruce, and also in himself. They both definitely win in the end! :D

Link to [my post on Tumblr in case something happens to the picture here](http://rancidrainbow1.tumblr.com/post/139322925288/so-its-valentines-day-last-week-we-decided-we).


End file.
